


[Podfic] How Much for the Fedora

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Mraz combines his love of himself, hats, and making other people uncomfortable into one event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How Much for the Fedora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Much for the Fedora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613633) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> A holiday gift for krw, before I had decent recording equipment.

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/How%20Much%20for%20the%20Fedora.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:58 



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
